Northern Frontier Tribe
Northern Frontier Tribe was one of four branches under the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky in the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 283 Background Before Great Tribe of Freezing Sky subdued it, the name of the tribe was Phantom Dais. This powerful tribe might not have been a big tribe, but it was strong enough to make big tribes fear them. The Great Tribe of Freezing Sky paid a great price in subduing them as well. They managed to kill the Elder, who was the person who was halfway through to becoming a Purple Arrow Berserker, and also killed another Green Arrow Berserker before managing to conquer Phantom Dais and changing their name to Northern Frontier.Ch. 285 In the past, it was said that there were three Green Arrow Berserkers who were as strong as those within the Berserker Soul Realm. One of them was even halfway to the Purple Arrow. About In Northern Frontier Tribe were blood descendents from several tribes. Among them, Phantom Dais Tribe was the strongest, that was why Phantom Dais was in control of the tribe. Since the past, all the Elders who were chosen also came from Phantom Dais.Ch. 288 Northern Frontier Tribe was built on a snow plain, nearby Freezing Sky Clan. The tribe is very big and looks like a city, but there aren’t any walls surrounding it. They only use ice to make their houses. To the people of Northern Frontier Tribe, ice and snow are part of their lives, they cannot put up a wall and separate it from their lives. There are two giant statues right before Northern Frontier Tribe. The two statues are carved in the image of two ferocious and malicious spirits fighting against each other. Their big bodies form the gate to Northern Frontier Tribe. The buildings within Northern Frontier Tribe were positioned in a manner that they formed the shape of an arrow on the vast and endless plain of snow. One part of Northern Frontier Tribe on the Great Frozen Plains. There’s another part of the tribe underneath the snow plains.Ch. 286 The front section of buildings was occupied by those who were not warriors from Phantom Dais Tribe. In the latter section on the snow plains, lived tribe members of much higher status.Ch. 287 This was related to the customs of Phantom Dais. They believed that those who stayed in front were subordinates, and only those who stayed at the back were the masters. Besides the Elder Mo Shan, there were four other leaders in Northern Frontier Tribe. They’re the Chief of War, Chief of the Hunters, Phantom Equal, and Spirit Chief. The power of these four people was so great it shouldn't be discerned. Even if they were not at the Berserker Soul Realm, they should not be too far from it. Customs Northern Frontier Tribe has retained the customs of Phantom Dais. All their Berserkers have very long hair. If they fight against outsiders, those who die will lose their heads. If they fight among themselves, the person who loses will have a choice. He can choose to cut off his own head or cut off his hair. That is why if a person has very long hair, it means he seldom or never loses. Only those who could obtain bows were worthy of respect. Cultivation The Berserkers in Northern Frontier Tribe trained in ways that are largely different from what Freezing Sky Clan's methods. They refine their blood, but don’t Awaken, neither do they sacrifice their bones. They choose instead to walk down the path of training which stimulates the power of the blood in their veins, turning their bodies invincible. This cultivation method was unique to Northern Frontier Tribe and they seldom share it with outsiders. When Northern Frontier Tribe surrendered to the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky, they also gained the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky’s respect. That’s why they could retain that unique cultivation method of theirs. Their Berserkers have titles: *'Blue Arrow' *'Black Arrow Berserkers' are around the same level as a Berserker in the Bone Sacrifice Realm. *'Green Arrow Berserkers' were as strong as those within the Berserker Soul Realm. *'Purple Arrow Berserkers'. There was only one Elder in the past, who was halfway through to becoming Purple Arrow Berserker. Besides the cultivation method which Northern Frontier Tribe keeps secret to themselves, they also keep the method they use to create their arrows a secret. Their arrows can only be shot by the tribe members who practice their secret cultivation method. They use Phantoms. They have the power to absorb life. Reference List Category:Tribe